カイコのワンダーラン Kaiko's Wonderland
by ErzaScarlet-47
Summary: Kaiko tiba-tiba berada di sebuah hutan di dunia yang aneh. Dia lalu bertemu dengan seorang pemuda dan memulai perjalanannya untuk menemui penyihir dunia itu yang akan memulangkannya. Collab with Kamikura39.


**カイコのワンダーラン**ド **[Kaiko's Wonderland]**

**A Vocaloid FanFiction**

**Collaboration with ****Kamikura39**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**カイコのワンダーラン**ド**[Kaiko's Wonderland] © ErzaScarlet47 & Kamikura39**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Angst**

**Pair : Kaito.S x Kaiko.S**

**A/N : Berawal dari mimpi absurd yang pada akhirnya tidak jadi berdasarkan mimpi #YuDonSey **

**WARNING : ABAL, TYPO (Walau tidak berharap), EYD, ALUR KECEPETAN, GAJE, HUMOR GA YA? HUMOR DEH TAPI DIKIT. LALU... DLL, DSBG, DS— *DIBEKEP READERS* #CapsJebol**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaiko membuka matanya perlahan, cahaya mentari yang remang-remang membuatnya merasa agak kurang nyaman. Gadis berambut biru pendek itu lalu menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya perlahan-lahan dan dia merasakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang basah.

Kaiko melihat tangannya dan mendapati tangannya yang kotor oleh tanah. Dia lalu segera bangun, duduk, dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Pepohonan. Semak-semak. Bunga-bunga liar.

Dan hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di benak gadis berambut biru yang satu itu saat itu.

Hutan.

Kaiko mendongak dan mendapati dedaunan yang rimbun menghalangi cahaya matahari dan dia tahu hutan itu semacam hutan tropis. Walau nilai sekolah-nya pas-pas-an dan terkadang bahkan dipanggil 'BaKaiko' oleh teman-temannya, namun gadis manis yang satu itu terkadang otaknya bisa menjadi encer juga.

Di Jepang tidak ada hutan tropis karena Jepang bukanlah negara tropis. Jadi singkat katanya, dia sedang tidak berada di Jepang.

Kaiko celingak celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari sekiranya jalan keluar yang benar. Atau paling tidak dia berharap bertemu dengan mahluk hidup lain—beruang sekali pun tak apa, itu pemikiran Kaiko saat itu.

"Ke arah sini," ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Kaiko langsung melompat reflek karena kaget, semakin kebingungan dan menjadi sedikit ngeri mendengar suara tersebut namun tidak tampak wujudnya. Kaiko berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan mengatur nafasnya yang mulai saling memburu.

'_Tenang Kaiko, tenang..._,' batinnya dengan keringat dingin mulai mengalir pelan di pelipisnya.

"Ke arah sini, Gadis Manis," ujar suara itu lagi. "Di bawah sini, kemari..."

Kaiko menunduk dan menatap bunga-bunga liar di depan matanya. Mereka berbicara.

Tunggu.

"Kalian yang berbicara?" tanya Kaiko tidak percaya pada bunga-bunga liar itu. Yeah, dia memang ketakutan jadi dia sendiri merasa kalau dia sudah agak sinting karena berbicara dengan bunga.

Tapi kenyataannya bukan Kaiko yang sinting, tapi dunia itu yang sinting.

"Benar," jawab bunga-bunga liar itu kemudian bergoyang sedikit meski tidak ada angin. "Apa kau tersesat? Apa kau tidak tahu arah jalan pulang? Kemarilah, ikuti kelopak kelopak bunga kami!"

Bunga-bunga liar berwarna putih itu kembali berseru kemudian angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan sebagian dari kelopak-kelopak putih bersih mereka yang seperti salju. Kaiko berdecak kagum kemudian mengikuti kelopak-kelopak bunga itu.

**GREP**!

"Eh—"

"Ssst, ikut aku."

"Tung—"

**GYUUT**.

Belum sempat Kaiko protes pada pemuda berambut biru yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya itu, pemuda aneh itu langsung menggendongnya dan menaruhnya di atas pundak pemuda itu dengan tidak elitnya. Kaiko tidak sempat berteriak dan sibuk berpegangan seerat mungkin pada leher pemuda itu karena bisa diakui, lari pemuda itu cukup kencang. Kaiko membuka matanya sedikit, melirik ke arah pemuda aneh itu.

**DEG**.

Kaiko merasa jantungnya sempat melompat sedetik tadi. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, tapi kemudian dia tahu kalau dia berdebar. Kaiko berdebar saat pemuda aneh itu menggendongnya dan membawanya lari, membuatnya merasa sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas. Membuat wajahnya terasa memanas. Kaiko yakin dia tidak sakit, tapi dia tahu mengapa dia bisa jadi seperti itu.

**TEP**.

Kemudian pemuda itu berhenti dan menurunkan Kaiko dengan perlahan-lahan. Pemuda itu kemudian menyeka keringantnya dengan sapu tangan dan menghembuskan nafas panjang—terdengar lega.

Kaiko memperhatikan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu. Berambut biru sama sepertinya, beriris _deep-blue_ sama sepertinya, berkulit putih sama sepertinya, bahkan Kaiko sempat berpikir kalau sebenarnya dia terlempat ke dunia paralel dan pemuda itu adalah dirinya yang laki-laki melihat seberapa mirip pemuda itu dengan dirinya.

Yang jelas, pemuda itu jauh lebih tinggi dari Kaiko. Walau merasa sedikit terhina, tapi kenyataannya memang Kaiko hanya sedada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menangkap tatapan Kaiko dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri karena terlalu panik. Namaku Kaito," ujar pemuda yang bernama Kaito itu sambil cengengesan. Dari senyum lebar Kaito itu Kaiko sudah tahu kalau Kaito pasti juga sama '_baka_'-nya dengan dirinya.

"..."

"Ah... Kau tahu, bunga-bunga liar yang berwarna putih tadi itu hanya menjebakmu. Ketika kau ikuti kelopak-kelopak bunga mereka maka kau akan sampai pada sebuah gua yang berisi ribuan hingga jutaan bunga-bunga liar seperti itu. Dan bunga-bunga itu akan memakan jiwamu agar mereka bisa tetap hidup dan berbicara," Kaito kembali menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. "Karena itu aku sangat panik tadi. Kau pasti baru sampai di dunia ini, kan?"

Kaiko menenglengkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. Dia agak sulit mencerna kata-kata Kaito tapi biarlah, toh yang terpenting dia mengerti intinya. Kaito tertawa pelan lalu mengelus kepala Kaiko dengan lembut.

"Dunia ini disebut 'Ocland', Dunia Ocland. Kau tahu, semacam dunia seperti di film _Alice in Wonderland_. Di dunia ini seperti yang kau lihat, tumbuhan bisa berbicara. Yah, walau tidak semua tapi sebagian besar. Hewan-hewan pun juga sama. Dan yang pasti ada banyak hal yang berbeda dari dunia kita, hahaha...," Kaito kembali angkat suara dan mencoba untuk tertawa—meskipun hambar.

Kaiko hanya mengangguk lagi. Paling tidak dia sudah tahu di mana dia sekarang. Tiba-tiba mata Kaiko membulat dengan sempurna. Dia langsung mendongak dan menatap Kaito dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Kaito membalas tatapan Kaiko yang berbinar-binar itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya?" tanyanya sesopan mungkin.

"_Ano_, kau tadi bilang 'dunia kita', berarti kau juga berasal dari dunia manusia!? Maksudku, dunia manusia beserta hewan dan tumbuhan yang tidak bisa bicara... _Anou_... Maksudku... Bagaimana caraku agar bisa pulang!?" tanya Kaiko balik dengan semangat empat-lima.

"Em... Yah, di dunia ini ada sebuah kerajaan penyihir. Kau bisa sebut penyihir itu 'Tuhan' walau tetap saja dia bukanlah Tuhan. Mungkin semacam wakilnya? Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi yang jelas, dia bisa mengabulkan permintaan apa pun," jawab Kaito.

"Benarkah!?" seru Kaiko semangat, senyum lebar langsung mengembang di wajah manisnya.

Kaito mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Tapi... Yang jadi permasalahan adalah sulitnya untuk ke tempat penyihir itu. Tempat Sang Penyihir sangatlah susah untuk dijangkau karena itu sampai sekarang aku belum berhasil," lanjut Kaito dengan nada yang lebih pelan. "Aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali, tapi... Begitu keluar dari hutan ini rintangannya benar-benar sangat sulit untuk menuju tempat Sang Penyihir..."

Kaiko langsung melengos mendengar penjelasan Kaito. Dia lalu memperhatikan sorot mata Kaito yang menyiratkan rasa sedih juga. Bagaimana pun Kaiko juga tahu kalau Kaito pasti sangat ingin pulang. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada rumah sendiri, apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan tempat yang aneh seperti ini.

Kaiko menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri dan berpikir. Diperhatikannya Kaito dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dia tidak berpikir kalau Kaito itu jahat, dan Kaito itu sama '_baka_'nya dengan dirinya. Kaiko memutar otak-nya lagi. Menurutnya memang mustahil kalau ke tempat Sang Penyihir seorang diri.

**CTEK**.

Kaito melirik ke arah Kaiko yang tiba-tiba menjentikan jari lentiknya itu. Kaiko tesenyum lembut dan ceria pada Kaito yang menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama?" usul Kaiko dengan semangat, "Kemungkinan berhasil-nya akan lebih besar kalau kita pergi bersama-sama dibandingkan seorang diri, kan?"

Kaito terpana mendengar ucapan Kaiko, pemuda itu lalu tertawa kecil dan mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar, kalau bersama-sama mungkin saja berhasil," sahut Kaito dengan lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kaiko.

**DEG**.

**BLUSH**.

"Y-ya, begitulah...," gumam Kaiko pelan dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Toh tujuan kita sama."

* * *

.

.

.

Kaiko menatap pemuda berambut merah jambu dengan iris _azure_ yang dingin yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Kaito sudah menjelaskan banyak hal pada Kaiko, termasuk tentang pemuda bernama Luki di hadapannya itu. Luki adalah penjaga 'Gerbang Hutan', dan semua orang maupun mahluk hidup yang ingin keluar dari hutan tersebut harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Luki.

Bila jawabannya salah, maka Luki akan memberikan hukuman sesuai dengan siapa atau tepatnya apa mahluk hidup yang sedang Luki hadapi. Dan dengan sekali lihat Kaiko sudah tahu kalau Luki tipe yang dingin dan tidak akan banyak bicara. Kaito juga sudah bercerita kalau dia sudah cukup sering bolak balik keluar hutan dan menjawab pertanyaan Luki.

Dan sebodoh-bodohnya Kaito entah bagaimana dia selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan Luki dengan tepat.

Kini kembali ke waktu sekarang. Luki agaknya sudah malas melihat Kaito yang lagi-lagi berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku sampai kehabisan pertanyaan," ujar Luki dengan dingin.

"Kau bisa memberikan gadis kecil ini pertanyaan," Kaito berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan disusul oleh tendangan yang cukup kuat di kaki Kaito oleh Kaiko.

Luki melirik Kaiko dan terdiam, dia lalu tampak berpikir. Ditatapnya Kaiko dan Kaito bergantian.

"Yah... benar," ujar Luki pada akhirnya. Dia lalu menunjuk Kaiko dan Kaiko menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kebingungan.

"Kau, cium Si Otak Es Krim ini," ujar Luki lagi kemudian menunjuk Kaito—Si Otak Es Krim yang dimaksud.

**BLUSH**.

"Itu BUKAN PERTANYAAN!" seru Kaiko kalang kabut, wajahnya langsung merah padam namun Luki sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kalau tidak mau tidak usah lewat, mudah," tukas Luki singkat padat jelas.

Kaiko langsung menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Dia tidak mau mencium orang yang baru saja dia temui—kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Kaito hanya bisa_ sweatdrop_ mendengar titah dari Luki.

"Tiga... Dua... Satu."

**BLAAAR**.

Sedetik setelah Luki menghitung mundur tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api yang cukup besar mengelilingi Kaiko. Kaito menatap Luki dengan kaget sekaligus panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Kaito.

Kaiko tidak bisa berbicara lagi, dia terlalu panik untuk berbicara. Perlahan-lahan, kobaran api itu semakin membesar dan Kaiko mulai kehilangan tempat untuk berpijak. Dia juga mulai sulit untuk bernafas.

"Dia tidak menuruti perintahku," ujar Luki dengan dingin dan tajam.

**GREEP**!

Kaito langsung menarik kerah baju Luki dan mendelik tajam. "Hentikan semua ini, cepat."

"... Manusia pantas untuk dibakar."

"K-Kaito!" panggil Kaiko akhirnya. Kaito bisa melihat Kaiko yang semakin sulit untuk bernafas.

"Cepat!" bentak Kaito pada Luki—untuk yang pertama kalinya seorang Kaito membentak seseorang.

Luki tersenyum sinis. "Apakah dia spesial sampai membuatmu mau membentak seseorang?" sindir Luki.

"Lepaskan saja dia!"

"Meski pada akhirnya dia yang akan membuatmu lenyap dari dunia ini?"

**DEG**.

Kaito terdiam mendengar ucapan Luki. Semuanya jadi hening dalam sekejap.

**Crik**. **Crik**. **Crik**.

"K-Kaito..."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luki sinis.

Kaito menarik nafas panjang, dia lalu mendelik tajam dan lebih tajam dari sebelumnya pada Luki.

"Aku tidak peduli meskipun dia yang membuatku lenyap. Pada akhirnya, manusia juga akan 'lenyap'."

"Pfft...," Luki berusaha menahan tawa-nya.

**CTIK**.

Luki lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejap kobaran api itu lenyap. Kaito langsung mendorong Luki menjauh dan berlari menghampiri Kaiko yang sudah sempoyongan.

**GREP**.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito cemas sambil menopang tubuh Kaiko.

"Ma-maaf... Seandainya saja aku langsung menuruti perkataannya...," jawab Kaiko sambil tersenyum lemas penuh rasa bersalah.

"... Yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja," balas Kaito kemudian memeluk Kaiko dengan lembut.

**Deg**. **Deg**. **Deg**.

Kaiko bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri, dan dia sadar kalau wajahnya sudah merah padam dan panas. Tapi apa boleh buat, kenyataannya Kaiko juga menikmati pelukan hangat dari Kaito.

"Kalian boleh lewat," ujar Luki memecah keheningan sekaligus masa-masa hangat Kaito dan Kaiko.

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan terdiam. Dia melirik Luki sedikit.

"..."

"...," Luki membalas tatapan Kaito dan menghela nafas tipis. "Aku memaafkanmu, karena kau itu idiot, Otak Es Krim."

Kaito langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Luki barusan. Kaiko tersenyum tipis pada Luki dan Luki hanya mengangguk.

Kaito dan Kaiko lalu melanjutkan perjalanan, meninggalkan Luki yang mulai berpikir.

"Aku jadi ingin punya orang yang kutaksir juga...," gumam pemuda berambut merah jambu itu dengan suara pelan.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kita akan ke mana sekarang?" tanya Kaiko sambil berjalan di samping Kaito, berusaha menyamai langkah mereka.

"Hem... Sebentar...," sahut Kaito sambil mengeluarkan sebuah peta, "Kita akan ke Rumah Api."

"Rumah Api?" ulang Kaiko sambil menenglengkan kepalanya, "Nama yang aneh."

"Begitulah. Sekilas rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah biasa, tapi rumah itu memiliki pagar kayu yang menghalangi jalan hingga terpaksa kita masuk ke rumah itu dan nantinya keluar lewat pintu belakang rumah tersebut. Sekeliling rumah itu adalah hutan dan semak-semak tinggi, jadi satu-satunya jalan untuk lewat hanyalah rumah itu," Kaito menjelaskan.

"Lalu... Disebut Rumah Api karena...?"

"Karena rumah itu selalu terbakar kalau ada mahluk hidup yang memasukinya, kecuali tumbuhan," lanjut Kaito dengan nada pasrah.

Kaiko terdiam. Selama beberapa saat mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, sampai kemudian Kaito berhenti. Kaiko ikut berhenti, dia mendongak dan mendapati sebuah rumah mungil terbuat dari kayu dengan pagar yang membentang lebar dan tinggi sementara di sekeliling rumah itu adalah hutan yang _man_, itu terlalu rapat, dan dengan adanya rumah itu membuatnya terlihat menjadi jalan buntu.

"Oh yeah... Ini yang kau maksud rupanya...," gumam Kaiko sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Begitulah... Jadi... Kau punya ide untuk hal ini?" tanya Kaito sambil membuka pintu Rumah Api tersebut, memasukkan sebagian lengannya ke dalam rumah kemudian Rumah Api tersebut langsung terbakar seutuhnya—walau api tersebut tidak melahap rumah itu.

Kaiko terdiam menatap nyala api yang menyelimuti setiap inchi rumah tersebut dan Kaito yang langsung menjauh dari Rumah Api itu. Keduanya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa lebih baik kita terobos?" tanya Kaiko.

"Tidak akan bisa selamat, sudah pernah kucoba dan aku hampir mati," jawab Kaito.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan...?"

"Mungkin...," Kaito menggantungkan kata-katanya dan melihat sekeliling, kemudian dia menunjuk sesuatu di dekat Rumah Api tersebut. "Kita bisa menggunakan itu?"

Kaiko melihat ke arah di mana Kaito menunjuk dan langsung membelalakkan matanya. "EH?!"

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : Yosh! Satu chapter selesai! *laughed* ****Kamikura**** yakin ****Kamikura**** bakal dibantai Erza-chan kalau ini tidak selesai-selesai juga #Kamikura39BagianKetikMengetik Yah itu cuma basa basi bung -x- #diGampar Intinya... Jadi gimana Fic ini? Yah, silahkan beri komentar****, ****kritik****,**** kripik****,**** flame****,**** frame #nak apapun itu di kotak review :') Jadi kami bisa tahu apa yang kurang / atau yang perlu kami pertahankan :D**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya XD**

**ErzaScarlet-47 & Kamikura39**


End file.
